


The Perks of being a Personal Assistant

by OverfluffedPup (PlushPuppy)



Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Other, Sort Of, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism, mischaracterization whomst?, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/OverfluffedPup
Summary: You've had a crush on your Boss for much longer than you'd like to admit, and after a well deserved promotion that lets you see him much more often, you decide to push your luck and take advantage of being able to bring him all his meals.
Relationships: Sakaki | Giovanni/Reader
Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561048
Kudos: 67





	The Perks of being a Personal Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is gender neutral / gender fluid, fairly androgynous, has no preference between femme or masc clothing, between 20 and 30 in age, and is on the shorter and softer side. You’ve been loyal to Team Rocket for a couple of years as a grunt and finally get the promotion of your dreams!

You’d had a crush on the Boss for a while. A long while. You’d be lying if you said that Giovanni himself hadn’t been one of the reasons that you’d joined Team Rocket. As little as you, or anyone for that matter, got to see him, the little glances had made your first year worth it. It was difficult, sure, but the pay was good enough to keep you comfortable in your little apartment and allowed for you to do some fun things on your days off.

But you wished that you could spend a little more time with the Boss. There were glimpses that you had seen in passing of...a softness in him. Not physically. Not yet at least. You could dream.

Your chance came late one night when you were fixing a snack for a couple other grunts that were going to be coming in late from a mission. Dinner was long over and you didn’t want them to go hungry, so you’d spent some of your own money to gather up enough supplies for a nice little dinner with some extra in case anyone else joined you.

It seemed that Giovanni had stayed late to finish some work and it being so late, most places were closed and it was really too late to be cooking. He had politely declined your offer at first, but at your insistence had taken a plate of spaghetti. And then another. And another.

The kitchen was warm from the stove and oven, and he was warm enough from eating a hot meal that he had unbuttoned his jacket just enough to let you see the slight swell of his stomach under his turtleneck. He placed a hand low on his stomach as he stood with a quiet, strained grunt, and the soft gurgling noise made your cheeks flush and your toes curl in your boots. 

You laid in bed that night just thinking about how firm his stomach must have been to show like that, the little that it had. And you thought about how wonderful it would be to get your hands all over him. He takes good care of himself and you were sure that his skin would be decently soft and how warm it would be with a stomach full of a multi course dinner. You spent more time curled around your pillow trying to calm the beating of your heart than you did actually sleeping.

You’re more than a little surprised the next day however when you get called to the Boss’ office. Briefly you’re worried that you might be in trouble for something, but that turned out not to be the case. In fact, it was more like a dream come true. With his Admins currently so busy with other missions, he hadn’t had much time between working to stop for breaks. And as such, had been looking to take on a personal assistant, even temporarily. This would include all the normal tasks one might imagine...including getting meals.

It was hard to contain an overenthusiastic response when he offered you the job. Goodbye are your days of wearing the same black grunt uniform. You didn’t have to wear a uniform at all for the time being. For now, you could wear whatever you wanted given that it was appropriate.

It was only the next morning that your duties began. You got up bright and early to fetch breakfast. It was better to start out small, not wanting him to catch on too quick to your plan. You were once again surprised when you brought him his breakfast and received a compliment on your outfit, unable to stop yourself from giving a little twirl to show off just a little. He seemed to appreciate your excitement. You decided then and there that some of the extra money from your new paycheck would be spent on getting some newer, cute outfits. If it meant getting even just a little more attention from the Boss, then it was money well spent.

★★★

Over the next couple of months, you started slipping more and more snacks onto his desk between meals, after finding that he was a mindless eater. He would get so concentrated on his work that he would just eat whatever you sat in front of him, which would often lead to days where he had to unbutton his jacket. You were glad that he wore turtlenecks so frequently because they tended to show just how full he was. Your job quickly became the most fulfilling and frustrating thing you’d ever experienced. You got to see him grow just a little more each day, but couldn’t lay a single finger on him to appreciate your own handiwork and it drove you mad. You wanted nothing more than to sink your fingers into the new soft flesh around his waist. You’d noticed fairly quick when he had to get new clothing because his favourite jacket could no longer close without the buttons pulling around his gut.

You’d be lying if you said, however, that this wasn’t an absolute dream. The fact that the Boss trusted you enough with some of the most sensitive materials and in a way, his own well being. One day he’d come in a bit under the weather and you’d fussed over him without him even complaining. If anything, he almost seemed to appreciate that you’d even noticed that something was off enough to bring him food that made him feel better in no time. He’d gotten you a small gift after that incident. You were unsure if they were real pearls, but you wore those earrings every single day after receiving them, absolutely over the moon with the present.

You’d hand made a lasagna in return for him, everything from scratch and you didn’t think you’d ever seen him enjoy a meal as much as he did that one. The way his tummy had pressed against his shirt enough to make it ride up the smallest amount that day was the subject of many of your late night fantasies. Watching him tug his shirt down over the plush flesh of his stomach had nearly short circuited your brain. You hadn’t been able to look him in the eye for three days straight. 

★★★

It was three months in when the miraculous happened. Giovanni had invited you to take your lunch break with him in his office and you had been elated! Until realizing that you’d made him an extra large lunch that day. It was agony watching him graze while you ate your own lunch. You nearly choked when you felt a finger under your chin, bringing your gaze up to meet his. 

“My eyes are up here~” His voice practically came out as a purr, and it made your cheeks go redder than they ever had in your life. He chuckled when you tried to stammer out an apology. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’ve been doing. I’m smarter than that.” You were wrong. Your cheeks could indeed, still get more flushed. 

“Am...I in trouble?” you asked, feeling your heart drop a bit.

“I would not have invited you to eat with me if you were. I merely wanted to test a theory.” His statement made you curious, but before you could even think of asking him about it, he swiveled his chair a bit, without taking his eyes off you. “Come here.”

You stood without thinking, smoothing your shorts down as you did. Your feet carried you to stand in front of him, legs together all prim and proper and his dark eyes stared right through you with their intensity. You folded your hands in front of yourself, but he quickly took one of them to guide you close enough for him to place his other hand on your hip and pull you down to-

Your soul nearly left your body when you felt the softness of his stomach press between your thighs when he pulled you in to straddle his lap. You instinctually covered your face with your hands to try and hide your embarrassment, but he was having none of it. “Isn’t this what you’ve been wanting?” he asked, sounding far too self satisfied for his own good. 

All you could do was nod, unable to meet his gaze. It was. It had been all you’d wanted for months, if not years, but now that it was happening, you couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed of yourself. 

“You’ve been feeding me up like a christmas farfetch’d for months and it’s now that you’re embarrassed about it~?” the chuckle that seeped into his words made your heart flutter. He had known! He had known the entire time and had just...let you do it anyways. 

His hands on your hips, drew your attention back to reality, dragging you closer so that all that new, soft fat pressed against your thighs and hips, making your breath hitch and nearly moan. He was broad and warm and the forwardness in which he acted was going to be the death of you. “You don’t strike me as the look don’t touch type.”

You shook your head, afraid to talk for the shakiness of your voice. Slowly you lifted your hands and hesitantly put them on his shoulders. That just makes him laugh again, an action that makes his stomach jiggle in the slightest against your lap. You knew that that wasn’t what he had meant, but you were almost a little scared that this was some sort of trap. It seemed too good to be true, and it wasn’t until you felt him give your thigh a soft grope, feeling up your own little bit of softness that you dared to do anything more. 

Slowly you leaned in to brush your cheeks against his, left first and then the right, drawing out the touch just a little. When you pulled back, you caught another glimpse of that softness that had first attracted you to him. It was hard to read his emotions as anything other than angry or smug with the permanent furrowing of his brow, but there were times when it was a little more evident. And you lived for those little moments. You couldn’t help but lift your hands to thumb over his jaw, enjoying the little bit of pudge that had accumulated even there.

★★★

Nothing much ended up happening after that. You were far too embarrassed having been caught in your game to do anything than just a little petting. But Giovanni did start treating you differently. Every morning when you brought him in his coffee, you’d get to brush your cheeks to his, and it always made your heart flutter to feel the softness there. His Persian had even started warming up to you. Your tights constantly had cream toned fur on them now no matter how many times you rolled them off. Not that you were complaining. Her fur was insanely soft, and her purrs were loud enough to vibrate your entire chest the first time she came to lay across your lap.

You came in to work to find flowers on your desk one day. One of those fancily arranged bouquets already in a vase. You weren’t sure what your relationship was at that point, but you were elated to be receiving the attention after so long pining. He’d even joined you once on an errand under the guise of needing to stretch his legs and had even let you hold onto his arm during the walk. 

But it was nights where he had to stay late that were your favourites. You’d make dinner after the kitchen staff had gone home and you’d stay with him while he finished up whatever work he had and then he’d let you sit really close like he had the first time. Over time you got more daring. The sigh that you drew out of him the first time you smoothed your hands down over his swollen stomach was the stuff dreams were made of. He’d overdone it, more than usual, at dinner that night and you assumed the groping felt soothing. 

It was still a surprise when he wove a hand into your hair to pull you down, stopping just short to allow you to decide whether to proceed or not. And proceed you did. You’d dreamt about kissing him for months and it was just as wonderful as you’d imagined that it would be. The kiss was broken however, when he hiccuped. It was such a small noise that you felt it more than you heard it but it was there nonetheless. You leaned back to look at him curiously, seeing the embarrassment manifesting as a flush high on his cheeks which only brightened with the next hiccup.

Deciding it was now or never to be daring, you leaned in to kiss along his jaw and neck, using one of your hands to tug his turtleneck up and the other to give the layer of fat you’d helped create a good grope. A little squeeze with your thighs drew out a much louder sound out of him, and from the rising desperation in his breathing, you had a feeling it was going to be a very fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was fairly self indulgent (but what have I ever written that isn't). After seeing some drawings of Giovanni very soft it unlocked some primal part of my brain that always apparently had a crush on him and I just...had to write something for him. And may write more in the future because I do not know what moderation is.
> 
> Mischaracterization whomst? I'm a sappy gay let me enjoy soft bosses in peace.


End file.
